Semillas de Amor
by Abel Gregov
Summary: Dos mujeres opuestas que creían que su destino era la soledad, encuentran sin proponérselo una luz de esperanza. Post Star. Este Spin off es parte de los festejos y concurso del Día de San Valentín de la pagina Eternamente la Luna y la Estrella. Advertencia Lemon


Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para mi esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora.

* * *

Este Spin off es parte de los festejos y concurso de la pagina Eternamente la Luna y la Estrella. Espero lo disfruten.

 ** _Advertencia: Contiene Lemon_**

Con ustedes...

SEMILLAS DE AMOR

Todas las calles de Tokio estaban inundadas de adornos conmemorativos de la Fiesta de San Valentín. Cosa que a todas las chicas de la ciudad ponía feliz, todas menos a una. Todas sus amigas y compañeras tendrían con quien pasarla, incluso Rei y la aburrida de Setsuna. _¡Setsuna! ¿Enserio?_ Incluso la solitaria Sailor tendría una cita para San Valentín. Pero parecía que nadie tenía planes para ella. Deprimida salió a caminar a unos días de la odiosa celebración, cosa que fue el tiro de gracia al ver a Hotaru con… _¿Helios? ¡No podía ser!_ Incluso al pequeña Outher tendría su día de los enamorados… _¡Era el colmo! ¡Una cabeza nuclear y el Poni de la princesita juntos!_ Siguió caminando molesta hasta llegar a la cafetería de su eterno amigo Andrew. Era claro que querían rematar su abollado ego. En la puerta había un cartel que rezaba "Cerrado por casamiento". _¿Enserio?_ ¿Acaso el universo se había puesto en contra de ella para esta fecha? Respiro hondo para tratar de menospreciar su mal humor, pero llego a la conclusión que necesitaba algo mejor. Fue a su casa y se cambio, ahora con ropa deportiva salió a correr por la costa para apaciguar su animo. Pero de algo se dio cuenta la castaña, todo estaba en contra de ella, incluso el clima. De la nada, o como si estuviera detrás de la esquina esperándola, una fuerte tormenta comenzó a caer con fuerza. _¡Al diablo!_ Siguió corriendo con más ira. Mientras aceleraba el paso pudo ver el auto de Haruka en la costa con los vidrios empañados. _¡En serio era una pesadilla!_ Siguió corriendo más fuerte hasta que un destello en el cielo la alerto. Supo que era algo que no estaba bien, luego una luz que bajaba directamente a las afueras de Tokio, cerca de donde estaba ella. Corrió hacia el lugar y sus sentidos Sailor´s le dijeron que podía ser peligroso. Sin dudarlo se transformo y lentamente fue al encuentro de lo que sea que cayo detrás de unos arboles. Mirando por detrás vio algo que la asusto, una armadura dorada, una Sailor que pensaba que ya no estaría en el Sistema Solar y a la ves no llevaba su casco, dejado ver su cabello rubio y rojo mojado caer al casi hasta el suelo. _¿Qué estaría haciendo Galaxia nuevamente en la Tierra?_ – Se pregunto. – Tras intentar comunicarse sin éxito con sus compañeras, decidió saltar detrás de ella tomándola por sorpresa del cuello diciendo.

\- ¡Dime a que viniste o te romperé el cuello! – Amenazo sin vacilar.

\- Tranquila Júpiter, solo vengo a visitarlas. – Responde algo asustada. – No tengo otro lugar a donde ir.

\- ¡Mientes!

\- ¿Tú crees que me dejaría tomar por sorpresa si no fuera así? – Toma su mano y con facilidad se zafa del agarre de la poderosa Sailor Júpiter. – Así que por última vez tranquilízate.

Júpiter da un salto hacia atrás tocándose la muñeca, pues esta la había apretado con fuerza.

\- ¿Es enserio que vienes en paz? – Cuestiona con duda.

\- Creo que la soledad de tu corazón te ha vuelto paranoica querida. – Responde con tranquilidad y algo de gracia, cosa que no lo tomo así la regente del trueno.

\- ¿Tú que sabes?

\- Querida, el haber sido una villana obsesionada con las Semillas Estelares hace que una pueda sentir como esta el corazón de la gente, en particular si alguna vez fuiste mía.

\- Yo no fui tu… – Recordó que ella la había matado en el pasado y guardo silencio.

\- No quise herir tus sentimientos Júpiter… digamos que he venido porque en este planeta esta lo que ustedes llamarían amigas. – La castaña la mira suavizando su mirada y Galaxia continua. – Ya he devuelto todas las semillas estelares a sus respectivos lugares y… quería un tiempo para mí…

\- ¿Vacaciones? – Cuestiono levantando una ceja.

\- En efecto, creo que esa sería la palabra indicada. – Responde con una sincera sonrisa que termino de tranquilizar a la Sailor terrestre.

\- Entonces eres bienvenida. – Responde desasiendo su transformación. – Perdona lo de recién. – Dice apenada llevando su mano a la nuca.

\- Te entiendo, creo que habría hecho lo mismo. – Contesta desasiendo su transformación quedando con un vestido blanco, como la última vez que estuvo en la tierra.

\- Vamos a casa te invito algo caliente y hablaremos antes de ir con las chicas.

Tras conseguir un taxi la recién llegada miro con interés las decoraciones. Tantos corazones y parejas por la calle le llamaban poderosamente la atención, cosa que Lita no paso por alto.

\- Es la celebración de San Valentín. – Explica lo que era obvio para ella, pero Galaxia la miro sin entender. – Es una fiesta donde las parejas expresan su amor y esas cursilerías.

\- Veo que para ti no son solo cursilerías. – Responde con una sonrisa algo arrogante. – Perdón, es la vieja costumbre.

\- Descuida, pero así es. Es aquí. – Dice al taxista dándole el dinero que marcaba el reloj. – Subamos o te vas a enfermar.

Al entrar ella le indica donde está el baño, para que tome una ducha caliente, mientras buscaba algo de ropa para su invitada. Mientras Galaxia estuvo en el baño ella se cambio y preparo algo de café con una torta que había hecho el día anterior.

Al salir del baño Galaxia se había puesto uno de sus perfumes, uno que le había regalado Mina para navidad, pero que le parecía muy fuerte para ella, que por el contrario parecía a medida de la poderosa Sailor. También la ropa que le había dejado le quedaba perfecta, esos jeans elastizados se amoldaban a su bien formado trasero y la blusa dejaba ver más que su traje de marinero, pues parecía que era otra mujer, una muy bella. – _Piensa en frio Lita, es una mujer._ – Se reprendió a sí misma.

\- Por cierto… No sé cómo se coloca esto. – Dice mostrándole el sujetador.

\- ¿Así estas sin corpiño? – Cuestiono al ver que sus pechos estaban bien erguidos, casi como los de una móldelo que invirtió mucho dinero en su cuerpo, pero en ella sabía que eran naturales. – No te preocupes, es claro que no lo necesitas.

\- Si tú lo dices. – Responde dejándolo en el baño. – Por cierto me atrevía usar esa fragancia, recuerdo que tus compañeras y tú la usaban. ¿Y por cierto para que lo hacen?

\- Es para que la otra persona le agrade y para uno mismo. Es agradable que la otra persona huela bien…

\- ¿Huelen bien para aparearse? – Pregunta con naturalidad.

\- Bueno… si… pero también es por gusto personal. – Responde totalmente roja.

\- ¿Entonces huelo bien? – Cuestiona ganando distancia quedando a un palmo de Lita, la cual fue invadida por la fragancia que hacía que sus sentidos se pierdan. – ¿Lita? – Vuelve a preguntar al no recibir respuesta.

\- Si, perdón me quede pensando en otra cosa. – Ríe nerviosamente. – Aquí te dejo café y torta, sírvete... me daré una ducha yo también…

\- No sé si quedo agua caliente. – Advierte Galaxia.

\- Mejor… – Dice por lo bajo.

Ella sale hacia el cuarto de baño apoyándose en la puerta preocupada. ¿Qué era lo que la estaba haciendo sentir así? ¿Acaso la falta de éxito masculino estaba haciendo mella en su gusto? No, ella quería un hombre a su lado… ¿o simplemente alguien a su lado? Sin mediar más se metió a la ducha para apartar los fantasmas que la estaban atormentando en ese momento. Al salir de la ducha encontró a Galaxia frente a ella, la cual miro de arriba abajo a Lita sin pudor alguno.

\- Perdón, pensé que te había pasado algo, como te estabas tardando.

\- ¡Pásame la toalla! – Pide cubriéndose los pechos totalmente sonrojada.

\- Aquí tienes. – Responde con naturalidad. – Pero tranquila, ya los he visto y son todos parecidos, aunque son los más lindos hasta ahora. – Finaliza algo coqueta dándose la vuelta.

Ella se cubrió con la toalla mientras Galaxia abandonaba el baño. ¿Qué estaba pasando? A pesar que la visitante le estaba trayendo algunos conflictos internos, no pudo evitar ponerse su perfume favorito y algo de maquillaje. Al salir Galaxia estaba sentada en el sillón con las piernas cruzadas y la mirada perdida, le corrió un frio por la espalda pues por un momento le recordó a aquella vez que la conoció. Pero esta giro y sonrió haciendo que todo regrese a la "normalidad". Comenzaron a charlar y Lita le explico que las chicas tenían sus día de San Valentín armados. Por un lado Serena se iría a Kinmoku en secreto con Seiya, pues si las Outher se enteraban serian capaces de ir a buscarla. Mina por su parte se iría a Londres con Taiki, como parte de la excusa, pues supuestamente Serena la acompañaría. Rei estaba saliendo casi oficialmente con Yaten, mientras que Ami retomo una amistad con derecho a roce con otro cerebrito, Richard. Ambas rieron al saber que Setsuna se encontraría en una cita a siegas. Y le comento el descubrimiento de la pequeña Hotaru.

\- ¡Que no te sorprenda! ¿Acaso no sabes del talento de los Caballos aun? – Bromea Galaxia haciendo que Lita casi derrame su café de la risa. – ¿Pero tú que harás? – La castaña baja la mirada. – ¿Vamos me vas a decir que no tienes cita?

\- Veras, no es que no lo haya buscado, simplemente no se dio. – Responde apenada.

\- Entonces yo seré tu cita. – Ofrece con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Pero eres Mujer?

\- Si, ¿Y?

\- Yo, veras… a mi…

\- Lo sé, te gustan los hombres. Pero no es nada de eso, salgamos a divertirnos. Quizás encontremos a dos solterones y pasemos una linda noche.

\- Acaso tu ya… – Cuestiona sonrojada.

\- ¿Tuve Sexo? Por supuesto, toda villana que se respete, hace lo que quiere. Y créeme que me divertí. – Asegura con una mirada picara, pero su semblante cambio rápidamente. – Me divertí, pero si sientes odio no puedes sentir amor… solo use a mis antiguas lacayas… lamente no haberme disculpado con ellas, cuando llegue habían regresado al caldero. – Responde girando el rostro mientras una lagrima rodo por su mejilla. – Me porte pésimo con ellas, al menos pude reconstruir sus mundos…

Lita que estaba cerca tomo su mano para tranquilizarla, pues era claro que a pesar de estar haciendo el bien, su pasado la estaba siguiendo a donde fuera, por lo que simplemente le dijo para cambiar su ánimo.

\- No te pongas mal, la galaxia es enorme, encontraras a alguien que te haga feliz. Si te sirve de consuelo no eres la única que tuvo malas experiencias.

\- Pero eres joven y muy bonita, debes tener muchos tras de ti. – Asegura la mujer.

\- Aunque no lo creas… solo tuve a mi antiguo sempai y no sé lo que paso con Mina en una noche de tragos… – Responde con una media sonrisa.

Galaxia la mira fijamente y pone su mano derecha en su pecho cerrando sus ojos. Al cabo de unos segundos responde a una helada Lita.

\- No paso nada con Mina, solo estuviste con ese tonto que llamas sempai, que no supo apreciar lo hermosa que eres. Él solo te uso. – Responde con su mano aun en su pecho, cosa que comenzó a incomodar a Lita.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Cuestiona anonadada.

\- Leo las semillas ¿No lo recuerdas? – Contesta con una sonrisa.

\- En ese caso… – Dice poniéndose de pie. – Quédate esta noche en casa y mañana saldremos a ver si conseguimos un novio para ti.

\- Con pasar una linda velada me conformo Lita. Y llámame Gal, Galaxia suena muy formal, por no decir pomposo.

Ambas continúan charlado, Lita de sus amigas y estudios mientras "Gal" de sus viajes por toda la galaxia. La noche llego y fueron a dormir. Lita insistió, como buena anfitriona, que descanse en su cama mientras ella hacía lo propio en el sillón cama donde compartieron la tarde.

En la mañana ambas desayunaron y fueron al centro comercial a comprar algo de ropa para la salida de San Valentín. Galaxia fue a una joyería donde vendió una piedra que encontró en el espacio – "Una de tantas que hay por ahí" – Dijo dándole poca importancia al entregarla. Ella insistió que pagaría las cosas con la nada despreciable suma de dinero que recibió. Lita compro un vestido ajustado color negro y verde ajustado que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas con unos zapatos de taco alto que la hacían más alta de lo que era, aunque más sexi. Por otro, lado la ahora llamada Gal, compro un vestido algo suelto, pero que dejaba ver su figura, de lentejuelas negras que resaltaba su nívea piel con unas botas de media caña con afilados tacos, – Costumbre de villana. – dijo a Lita mientras se los probaba. También aprovecho y escapándose unos minutos de su nueva amiga compro ropa interior, de esas que sabía que gustaban, uno de los últimos consejos de una de sus Animates. En la tarde, cambiadas y maquilladas, tomaron un taxi a un canto bar, donde después del espectáculo se hacía karaoke. Tomaron y claro esta Lita le insistió a Gal que cantara, cosa que hizo. No pasaron ni dos estrofas y la gente comenzó a molestarle le tono que tenia, pues nunca había cantado en su vida, haciendo que comenzara a desanimarse. Al ver esto Lita tomo el otro micrófono, pidiendo al DJ cambie por algo a dúo. Sin esperar o elegir, ellas comenzaron a cantar un viejo tema de T.A.T.U, All The Things She Said. Rápidamente la pelirrubia se compuso y entono más acorde acompañada de su amiga, cosa que muchos aplaudieron y más de uno les hizo creer que había algo más que amistad. Un poco más relajadas, fueron a una Disco cercana a bailar, cosa que entusiasmo a Gal, pues era otra cosa que nunca había intentado. Mientras intentaba bailar al lado de la castaña se acoplaron dos jóvenes, que parecían interesados en las dos hermosas y altas mujeres. Charlaron y tomaron algo con esos dos muchachos, los cuales se las ingeniaron para quedar cada uno por separado. Lita estaba interesado en el joven rubio, pero no podía dejar de ver a su amiga Gal reir con el pelinegro que estaba a unos metros de ella. Todo iba bien hasta que pasó algo que nadie se esperaba. El joven moreno tomo por la cintura y beso sin que Galaxia lo esperara, o peor aun quisiera. Por un momento Lita vio aquella mirada fría cuando arrebato su Semilla, mientras arrojaba al joven unos cinco metros al centro de la pista. Cuando se acercaba amenazante, como si fuera a acabar con otro enemigo, al tiempo que los presentes retrocedían de miedo. Lita tomo su mano haciendo que ella regresara en sí, mirando a su alrededor y avergonzada salió corriendo seguida de la castaña.

Galaxia tomo el primer taxi que encontró, mientras veía como unos guardias de seguridad se aceraban. Lita hizo caer al primero subiendo al vehículo, antes de que arrancara, indicándole a donde ir.

\- Lo siento, lo arruine todo. – Se disculpa. – No sé lo que me paso.

\- Tranquila, hay hombres que se aprovechan de las mujeres.

\- Creo que será mejor que regrese al espacio, aun no estoy hecha para convivir con la gente.

\- Tranquila. – Dice tomando su mano.

Continuaron en silencio hasta la casa de Lita y como llegaron entraron al departamento. Lita se quito los zapatos dejándolos en la entrada mientras que Galaxia se quedo parada frente a la puerta.

\- ¿Que te sucede? – Cuestiona Lita al verla tan seria.

\- No lo entiendo… No sé que me paso allá.

\- Tranquila, es normal. Yo también habría hecho algo igual. – Dice con una sonrisa para tranquilizar a la invitada, cosa que no surgió ningún efecto. – ¿Es la primera ves que te besan?

\- Al menos un hombre. – Responde molesta abrazándose a sí misma. – Creo que me gustan las mujeres en realidad… sus labios son mas suaves… delicados… – Dice tocándose los labios con los dedos. – Su aroma…

\- Bueno, sobre gustos… no hay nada escrito. – Responde nerviosa.

\- ¿Y tú has estado con una mujer?

\- Como viste no… no he estado.

\- Pero… – Galaxia se acerca peligrosamente a la castaña. – ciento que hay veces que te llama la atención… – Finaliza arrinconado a la castaña contra la pared.

Con una media sonrisa, casi a la que caracterizaba a la antigua villana tomo su nuca y sin esperar respuesta empezó a besarla con fuerza, casi con desesperación, tomando por sorpresa a Lita que no supo reaccionar a tiempo. Con su agarre tomo uno de los pechos de la castaña apretándolo con fuerza, cosa que termino por hacerla reaccionar al fin. Con un fuerte empujón la arrojo lejos, haciéndola caer contra el sillón cama quedando sorprendida, aunque se sintió rápidamente apenada por lo que acababa de hacer.

\- Yo… lo siento, me excedí…

\- ¿Porque me besaste así? – Cuestiono tocándose el labio inferior algo hinchado por tal beso.

\- Lo siento, pero no sé hacerlo de otra manera… yo… – Se cubre el rostro para que no la vea llorar. – Lo siento… mejor me voy.

Ella se levanta para tomar la puerta cuando una mano la toma por la cintura haciéndola girar. Sus ojos de rubí, de rojo carmesí, se encontraron una mirada esmeralda, pura y sincera, como pocas veces la había visto.

\- Yo tampoco sé hacerlo… – Lita acaricia su rostro y sus ojos se encontraron como si fuera la primera vez. – Pero… quiero intentarlo…

Tras decir esas palabras beso lentamente a su antigua enemiga, contacto que erizo la piel de ambas, Galaxia aun con sus ojos abiertos termino cerrándolos dejándose llevar por esos labios carnosos y sinceros que buscaban lentamente explorar su boca. Lita fue buscando introducir su lengua, encontrándose con otra que la esperaba ansiosa. Sus besos comenzaron a ascender en pasión, en fogosidad, haciendo que sus manos busquen el cuerpo de la otra. Galaxia apretó nuevamente el pecho de Lita y esta con su mano la aparto mientras que con la otra le mostraba la forma de acariciar a una mujer. Galaxia fue entendiendo que lo que estaba por suceder no era simplemente sexo, estaba por hacer el amor por primera vez y eso le hizo escapar un gemido involuntario. Lita libero la parte superior del vestido dejando esos pechos erguidos que le habían llamado la atención del día anterior. Sus manos acariciaron los montes con delicadeza jugando con esos duros pezones que estaban esperando algo más que sus manos. Impulsada por sus instintos la señora del trueno comenzó a besar y lamer el delicado cuello de la visitante, notando en su respiración entrecortada y pequeños gemidos, que estaba por buen camino. Dejando su mano izquierda en el pecho, llevo su derecha a la entrepierna, descubriendo una pequeña prenda que estaba lentamente humedeciéndose por lo que estaba sintiendo. Por primera vez Lita llevo un seno a su boca, con algo de timidez comenzó a lamerlo y chuparlo cosa que inmediatamente tuvo el efecto deseado en la mujer que estaba tomando contra la pared. Tras saciarse de esos pechos dejo su labor dejando desconcertada a la mujer de rojos ojos.

\- Mejor vamos a la cama. – Dice tomando su mano con la mirada cargada de lujuria.

La que fuera la villana más fuerte del la Vía Láctea, se comportaba como una muñeca ante su nueva dueña. Caminaron hasta la cama donde nuevamente Lita comenzó a besarla con renovada desesperación cayendo en el colchón sin dejar de besarse. Fue cuando Galaxia retomo un poco el control de sí misma y giro sobre su amante comenzando a morder levemente el delicado cuello de la castaña y sin que pueda controlarse rompió la parte superior del vestido dejando un hermoso sostén verde de encajes negros. Bajo con desesperación a hundirse en los montes de Júpiter con necesidad de devolverle algo de lo que estaba sintiendo. Beso y mordisqueo sobre la prende mirando a la dueña que sonreía de lado sin apartar su felina mirada.

\- ¿Te gusta? – Pregunto coqueta mientras paso su lengua entre sus pechos

\- Temo que demasiado… – Responde acariciando su rostro.

Sus miradas no podían dejar de encontrarse por lo que nuevamente se besaron y con sus manos quitaron la ropa que estorbaba dejándolas solo con sus ropas interiores. Galaxia admiro nuevamente el trabajado cuerpo de la regente del trueno, el cual contaba con un conjunto de encajes verde con detalles negros y un porta ligas verde que sostenía unas delicadas medias de seda negra. Por el contrario Galaxia solo tenía una diminuta prenda color rojo con un liguero a tono que sostenían unas medias con línea en la pantorrilla, los cuales aun seguían enfundados en su botas de taco aguja, dando una imagen de Diosa de la Lujuria semicubierta de su larga cabellera rubia y pelirroja.

\- Eres hermosa Lita… – Dice estupefacta sin dejar de acariciar su cuerpo.

\- Y tu perfecta… – Responde deleitada con la primera mujer que deseo y que estaba por ser suya.

En ese instante Galaxia noto duda en Lita y esta rápidamente dijo.

\- ¿Quieres que siga? – Cuestiona deslizando su dedo índice desde el mentón por sus pechos hasta rosar su ya húmeda feminidad.

La reacción instantánea de la castaña dio a entender que sí y posando su mano sobre la entrepierna comenzó a moverla lentamente hundiendo esa pequeña y delicada prenda dejando sus labios expuestos y muchos gemidos involuntarios que escapaban sin control. Con su otra mano introdujo uno de sus dedos en la boca, cosa que Lita comenzó a chupar con desesperación a pesar que sus gemidos iban en aumento, mientras Galaxia comenzaba a introducir un dedo en la húmeda feminidad, luego otro y lentamente comenzó a moverlos dejando su pulgar sobre su clítoris. La descarga de placer que empezó a sentir la castaña fue casi instantánea y un grito de placer fue acompañado de la desesperada búsqueda de los labios de la antigua villana. Mientras se besaban Galaxia aumentaba el ritmo e introdujo otro dedo haciendo que la castaña se abrazara con desesperación arqueando aun mas su espalda sintiendo que su primer orgasmo llegaba mojando aun más su entrepierna. Galaxia llevo su mano empapada a los labios aun hinchados de tantos besos desesperados. Sin entenderlo comenzó a lamerlos intentado recuperarse un poco para comenzar ella a amar a su Gal.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto la de mirada carmesí, ella asistió exhausta y nuevamente sintió los labios de la mujer.

\- Me toca… – Responde poniéndose encima.

La castaña nuevamente encaro esos pechos que la estaban volviendo loca y que simplemente no podía dejar de saborearlos. Aun así necesitaba experimentar a esa mujer en su totalidad, por lo que marcando con besos y pequeños mordiscos el abdomen llego hasta esa diminuta prenda que quito lentamente mientras lamia y chupaba la entrepierna haciendo que la señora de la galaxia se retorciera en su lugar. Mientras la prenda era retirada siguió el camino con besos a lo largo de sus piernas, haciendo que definitivamente pierda la poca razón que le quedada a la vieja maligna.

\- Quítame la botas… – Pidió con la vos entre cordada.

\- No… – Da una pasa su lengua a lo largo de la bota y agrega. – Me gustan como te quedan…

Galaxia solo asistió con la cabeza mientras la castaña mirándola a los ojos llego a sus labios húmedos, desprovistos de bello y que a Lita le sabio a gloria como el primer beso que le dio. Paso su lengua a lo largo de extensión de la vagina haciendo que un fuerte gemido saliera de su boca. De esta manera y sin experiencia comenzó a hacer lo que sentía logrando que la pelirrubia diga muchas veces su nombre entre gemidos. No supo en qué momento a ella le quito la característica cola del cabello dejando su cabello desparramado por sus piernas, aun así lograba ver el brillo esmeralda de la lujuria que había invadido a la Sailor terrestre, la cual siendo llevada por lo que sentía comenzó a tocarse gimiendo junto a su amante. Cerca del orgasmo, Galaxia la tomo y la dejo boca abajo besándola con una locura que nunca sintió por alguien y uniendo sus húmedos sexos comenzó a moverse haciendo que ambas ahoguen sus gemidos en los besos de la otra. Igualando el movimiento de Galaxia, Lita acompaño las rápidas embestidas, sintiendo ambas que pronto todo terminaría. Dejaron de besarse para mirarse a los ojos, totalmente empapadas de sudor, mojadas y gimiendo como nunca pensaron hacerlo alguna vez en si vida, llegaron juntas al orgasmos diciendo sus nombres sin dejar de mirarse. Aun con la respiración entrecortada, temblando por los espasmos de ese increíble momento se besaron sabiendo que no era simplemente pasión el condimento de ese primer contacto. Se quedaron abrazadas con sus piernas entrelazadas como si fueran solo ellas en el mundo, como si nada importara ya. Acurrucadas se durmieron sin dejar de mantener ese contacto.

La primera en despertar fue Galaxia. Ella se quedo mirándola como nunca había mirado a alguien en su vida, no comprendía lo que le pasaba, era algo nuevo, era algo que no sabía que era y que ciertamente temía. Estaba maravillada de verla dormir, con una sonrisa en el rostro y su cabello suelto. Los primero rayos de sol entraron por la ventana haciendo que la luz le dé un brillo que nunca había visto en alguien y se planteo que hacer. Por primera vez tenía miedo. Miedo de estar enamorada, si era eso, pues nunca se había sentido algo así. Con algo de duda puso su mano en el pecho de la castaña y cerrando sus ojos extrajo su semilla estelar sorprendiéndose de lo que le estaba trasmitiendo. Al abrirlos encontró que la castaña la estaba mirando con sus ojos llorosos, y con temor, por lo que rápidamente regreso su semilla a su lugar, cosa que Lita aprovecho para levantarse cubriéndose son la sabana.

\- Yo lo siento… no debí… yo…

\- ¿Tu qué?

\- No sé qué es lo que me pasa, no puedo controlarme. Lo siento, mejor me voy…

Lita dejo que Galaxia se levantara y antes de que pueda decir algo su traje dorado aprecio y corriendo salió por la ventana. Puedo ver las lágrimas de la mujer mientras saltaba por la ventana, pero ella no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Cuando llego a la ventana simplemente ella no estaba a la vista.

Lita sabía que no podía perder tiempo vistiéndose por lo que simplemente tomo su lapicera y transformándose en Sailor Júpiter salió en búsqueda de su amante. Se dio cuenta que no solo era poderosa, sino que también era buena escondiéndose, pero algo le decía que ella estaba aun en la Tierra. Estuvo todo el día buscándola, aun el hambre y el sueño no la hicieron claudicar en su empresa. Tenía la necesidad de ella, la quería a su lado, le quería decir muchas cosas y simplemente cayó en cuenta que no la quería. La amaba.

Llegando el anochecer ella llego a un parque que no solía ser visitado por mucha gente, cerca del Templo Hikawa. Se apoyo contra un árbol y exhausta se dejo caer al piso. Junto sus piernas y comenzó a llorar al perder las esperanzas de hallarla, pues si ella había abandonado la Tierra no tenía el poder de seguirla, no sin la ayuda de Serena y el Cristal de Plata.

Se puso a llorar amargamente al sentir que la había perdido, al sentirse sola, al darse cuenta que se había enamorado de la que alguna vez le había quitado la vida. Se sintió miserable un rato hasta que sintió que unos tacones se acercaban a ella y con ese ruido si corazón se detuvo. Levanto la vista y la vio acercarse mientras los últimos rayos de sol hacían brillar esa armadura que alguna vez temió. Con paso temeroso, se acerco aquella tan cambiada mujer, arrodillándose frente a ella quedando tan cerca y por un momento tan lejos. Se miraron y ambas comprendieron que no eran las únicas que habían llorado.

\- Yo… Lo siento… – Comenzó Galaxia. – yo nunca…

\- Yo tampoco… tu…

Ambas se ponen de pie limpiando sus lagrimas, tratando de pensar lo que decir, pues era el corazón el que estaba hablando en ese momento.

\- Creo que me enamore de ti Júpiter… no me atreví a preguntártelo… fue por eso que yo cobardemente…

Júpiter acorta la distancia y la besa, no con pasión, ni necesidad. Fue un beso cargado de algo que Galaxia sentía y aun así nunca había experimentado.

\- Hay cosas que no se pueden decir con palabras Galaxia… – Dice a separarse. – Lo que viste en mi es lo que en realidad siento por ti.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que tu… – Ella asiste con la cabeza.

\- Solo quiero saber si tú sientes lo mismo que yo… solo dímelo para no sufrir de nuevo. – Pide la castaña mirándola a los ojos cargados de emoción.

Galaxia toma la mano de Júpiter y la lleva a su pecho cerrando sus ojos. De la nada la semilla estelar de Galaxia sale de su cuerpo quedando en la mano de la regente del trueno la cual no sabia que decir.

\- Mi semilla es tuya, mi hermoso Júpiter… mírala y sabrás lo que siento…

Júpiter acerca sus verdes y cristalinos ojos a la semilla sintiendo la calidez de la guerrera frente suyo, sintió sus temores, sus ansias, sus dudas, pero lo que más la lleno fueron sus sentimientos, Lita apoyo su mano en su pecho y sin entenderlo su esmeralda semilla salió quedando ambas enfrentadas en su mano. Al verlas entendió que eran dos mitades de una misma semilla. Ambas se miraron ahora y un brillo perlado las ilumino en ese atardecer de febrero para luego simplemente desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

 _Semillas de Amor_

Algunos años después en NEO TOKIO. Más puntualmente en el Salón de Armas del Palacio.

Los reyes estaban en sus lugares conmemorando otro aniversario de la desaparición de su amiga, aquel 14 de febrero tantos años atrás. La Neo Reina Serenity y su esposo el Rey Kou, dejaban una ofrenda de rosas en un altar con el símbolo del Planeta Júpiter, junto con sus demás amigas y compañeras. Fue en ese momento que todos sintieron algo no estaba bien. Instintivamente se pusieron en guardia, mientras el cielo se llenaba de oscuras nubes, incluso los reyes de Kinmoku, Kakyuu y Endimion que también estaban participando en esa ocasión.

Una siniestra risa, casi de ultratumba, hizo que a todos se les helara la sangre al recordar a la portadora de tan aterradora vos. Incluso los jóvenes aprendices, hijos de sus padres se pusieron en guardia cuando en el medio del salón un rayo dorado cayó de la nada, dejando tras el destello una Sailor que nadie reconoció tras una nube de pétalos de rosa. De armadura dorada con falda verde, guantes de Sailor terrestre, botas altas de fino taco con cordones hasta arriba, cabellos castaños y una larga cola de caballo pelirroja, camino directo a la Neo Reina. Todos estaban a punto de atacar cuando esta se arrodillo frente a la soberana. Sin vacilar, enfrento a la rubia con una mirada segura y esos ojos verdes que le decían que ya los había visto antes.

\- Mis madres me mandan para mi entrenamiento Sailor, Neo Reina. Lamentan no poder comunicarlo de otra manera.

\- ¿Madres? – Cuestiona temerosa.

\- Si, Sailor Galaxia y Sailor Júpiter. – Responde lo que parecía obvio para ella.

\- ¿Donde están? – Cuestiona esperanzada.

\- Digamos que… quedaron encerradas al otro lado del Caldero Primordial… es como otra dimensión… – Responde llevándose las manos a la nuca como la castaña y riendo como la antigua enemiga. – Las muy tontas no saben regresar y tengo el poder de ambas, además de alguna que otra habilidad. Se podría decir que soy la primera Sailor Dimensional… Por cierto te mandan saludos.

\- ¿Por qué se fueron? – Pregunta Ami dolida.

\- Ellas eran una y su lugar no era aquí, era en otra dimensión, en una en las que ellas son felices y están reconstruyendo un mundo con todas las personas que mama no pudo regresar, algunos viejos camaradas y colegas de su antigua profesión.

\- Pero ella…

\- Lo olvidaba, Lita me pidió que te diera esto. Ella sintió que te haría falta. – De la mano saca una pequeña semilla rosada, la cual de la nada se transforma en una bebe de cabellos rosas el cual entrega a los brazos de su madre. – Sabia que la amabas y te partió el corazón no tenerla, aunque veo que no perdiste el tiempo. – Dice mirando a los dos niños que estaban asustados detrás de sus tíos y tías, uno de cabellos negros y otra de coletas rubias.

\- ¿Y cómo debemos llamarte? – Pregunta Serenity con los ojos cristalizados de la emoción de tener a su amada Rini de nuevo mientras Endimión se acercaba a ella.

\- Seré la nueva Sailor Júpiter si lo permite, pero llámenme Lixia. – Responde deshaciendo su trasformación. – Lixia Kino. A sus ordenes mi reina.

FIN?

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios, sugerencias y/o amenazas!

Nuevamente Gracias por leer mis locuras

Y como siempre digo…

Nos leemos y Feliz día de San Valentín!


End file.
